


The Stars in Your Dimension Shine so Bright

by Hizfoe



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Accidental Dimension Travel, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Acts Like a Cat, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Is So Done, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Is a Little Shit, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chat Noir Alya Césaire, Dimension Travel, Gen, Miraculous Holder Alya Césaire, chat is a literal cat, evil alya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hizfoe/pseuds/Hizfoe
Summary: a dimension traveling fic with cat chat/Adrien, dark, brooding and confused Marinette,  an evil (but not in this dimension) Alya, and strange memories that belong to another girl just as far from home as Marinette is.-beta'd by Soyvolon
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Alya Césaire, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 3





	The Stars in Your Dimension Shine so Bright

A gasp of shock finally voiced. The ache of unused muscles coming to life for the first time in 2 weeks. The raising of a monitor’s beeping. The shocked exclamations from a familiar meow. Breathing hard she only thought of what could have been. The fading of an alternate path from their mind. A path of a partner. Another Marinette...another black cat.

Adrien, or chat noir as she nicknamed them, was sitting on their stomach, looking at her with shocking infinitive green eyes. It was memorizing, she was lost for all of time in those knowing eyes... that is until she heard an exclamation from her familiar enemy. Aya catapulted into her arms as fast as she could blink. It hurt of course. The ache and strain of ethereal muscles lost to time and decay. 

Their thoughts were a bundle of confusion and anxiety.  _ ‘Why is she doing this?! Aren't we sworn rivals for all of time and universal constants of love and hate? Of compassion and arrogance? Of truth and lies? Good and evil? Good and bad luck? Of creation and destruction? Of a ladybug and her sworn enemy the black cat?  _ It was too confusing and so she reacted with fear and anger. 

She pushed the black cat user off her and growled: “what do you want Césaire!” The shocked look on their face was priceless. 

“Mari-”

“Don’t call me that!” she spat, “you’ve done nothing but hurt and destroy. And now you come back to hug and make up? Tough fuking luck. I don’t know what sick game you’re playing at, black cat, but were one of life and death, creation and destruction. We are enemies to the day we die and our miraculous are destroyed so don’t you dare pretend to be friends!” She was breathing hard and glaring death at her enemy who dared show up here! She didn’t deserve to live, much less come here and hug her like they were pals! 

“Marinette, you're not making any sense, we're friends, we have been for 3 years. I understand that your confused but-”

“But nothing! I may be in a hospital but that doesn't mean you can manipulate me! If you’re going to be here you might as well try and finish the job instead of spitting out bullshit!” she seethed, ready to call on her kwami if anything happened...wait where is tokko, her kwammi? Looking around in haste before turning their gaze to Alya, glaring at them fiercely “Where the hell is tokko!” 

The look of genuine confusion makes her think that she’s the one confused. But that’s... she can’t trust anything but herself, and if she can’t even do that then she's lost. In a galaxy pool with no star map or constellations to guide her, lost in a sea of novas. She would be a ship without a navigator, a lost soul with no idea of who or what she was or were before. She would be nobody.

“Whos tokko?” the question comes with such confusion it hits her with a hammer. This-...this wasn’t her aya. This was… “holy shit… you don’t know do you?” a broken laugh made of broken glass and sharp knowledge. If this wasn’t her aya, Her black cat of destruction, then who was this stranger? And why did she think they were such good friends? This was a mystery to be sure. 

“Know what? You're acting strangely. Maybe I should call the-” 

“NO!” she exclaimed grabbing their wrist with adrenaline coursing through her. Fear was deep in her galaxy holding eyes, “I mean don’t, don’t get a doctor, please. It was just a dream. I'm just a little confused, don’t worry about it Cés- aya.” She stopped herself halfway through her nemesis’ last name. It was probably a better way to convince her new ‘friend’

Their friend sighed, “Okok I won’t tell the doctor but only if you tell me what’s going on with you. I mean me being your enemy? Causing destruction and being a Black cat? What does that even mean?" the curiosity in their voice was overlaid with worry. 

Shit, she said too much, didn’t she? Fuk well time to lie her way out of this. by the kwamis, she hated lying “As I said before it was a stupid dream. Nothing more. It’s not like im a secret dimension hopper” she joked- but oh shit was she? It would make sense. Different personalities, Different memories that weren’t hers (but were??? Shed have to get back to that later), and no memory of how she got here. Or she could just be delusional. I mean it’s not as if she could ever be a superhero-. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by a mew from Adrien. Reaching out she petted the black tomcat. He purred and nuzzled her hand. She let herself have a small smile. He was her universal constant after all. 

Turning back to aya she saw a concerned look on her face. Tilting their head she asked, “what’s wro-?” Momentarily forgetting their thoughts, only to have them rush back in a flood of molten stars. It was bright and hot and so very strong. she wondered if it would ever cool or if it would stay forever hot till heat death. she clutched their head in pain till the searing stars dimmed to that of firelight. Breathing in she took in the concerned looks of aya and a nurse who she had undoubtedly called. 

“-re right here. Can you hear me?” she couldn’t comprehend french, all she heard were the explosions of stars being born in their mind. It was a galaxy in it of itself. Fierce, not unkind, just uncaring of who got burned by its star-lit fire. There was no malice, just star-fire, and neutrality. 

She nodded shakily, and even that small action spurred more supernovas. There were imprints in her mind now. Her and Chloe playing tag. Aya in a classroom, saying words that ignited a chain reaction of stars exploding, “all that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing.”, a kwami  like tokko  named Tikki promising her a partner in the form of a black cat. A leather-clad black cat hero who was here to help rather than to kill.

It was too much for her to process. She knew this never happened. She didn’t know what it was about it- no, she knew what it was. The inherent wrongness was ingrained in the memory. It was all warped like it was flipped or given to a different person with different eyes.

Her stars combusted into black holes that filled her vision. Her last thought was-

  
  
  


**_‘Where the hell am I?’_ **


End file.
